Rock Prince
by ShouLu
Summary: Kisah Luhan seorang gitaris jalanan, Sehun yang setia pada perasaannya, Kyungsoo yang memiliki perasaan pada siswa pindahan, Kai yang tak mau kalah dengan si gitaris dan Baekhyun menyukai Luhan. /HunHan/ HanSoo/KaiLu and BaekLu/Romance and Friendship.


**Rock Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ chapter 01 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Tap_**

 ** _Tap_**

Suara derap langkah seseorang menuruni anak tangga tergesah-gesah menggema di sebuah rumah yang cukup megah. Namja bersurai coklat keemasan dengan sebuah tas gitar dipunggung melangkah menuju arah pintu utama rumah tersebut. Tanpa menyadari tatapan seorang namja lain dari arah berbeda.

"Mau pergi ke mana lagi kau Xi Luhan?"

Terdengar seruan seseorang berhasil menghentikan pergerakan namja yang dipanggil itu. Namja yang tadinya sibuk memasang sepasang sepatu Vans hitam miliknya. Tubuh yang menegang dengan gerakan lambat namja itu mendongak, menolehkan wajah lalu ke sumber suara tadi. Di sana terlihat seorang namja lain berperawakan mungil tengah menatapnya intens.

 ** _Glek_**

Ia meneguk ludah begitu kasar.

"Eh, Xiumin gege..." Luhan menyengir sambil melambaikan tangannya takut-takut.

"Sudah berapa kali gege bilang, jangan keluyuran pada saat malam hari seperti ini heoh! Tapi kau tidak mau dengar dan masih nekat untuk pergi? Dasar rusa nakal!" Omel namja yang ia sebut sebagai gege itu.

"Gege, untuk malam ini saja yah, pleasee...biarkan aku pergi lagipula aku hanya akan berkunjung ke tempat Chen ge kok" ucap Luhan memohon pada Xiumin dengan wajah memelas.

Xiumin berhela nafas melihatnya. Sulit untuk menolak jika sudah seperti ini. Dongsaengnya satu ini pandai sekali membuatnya luluh dan itu hanya karena tatapan memelas bak anak rusa minta dipungut.

"Benar hanya ke tempat Chen?" Ia bertanya untuk memastikan sebelum menyetujui permintaan dongsaengnya itu.

"Ne gegeku yang cantik, kalau tidak percaya tanya saja langsung ke Chen ge!" Jawab Luhan meyakinkan.

 _Hhhh..._

Untuk sekian kalinya Xiumin menghela nafas pasrah. Dan ia mengizinkan Luhan untuk pergi malam ini.

 _"Hao,_ kali ini gege bolehkan kau pergi, tapi awas saja jika kau ternyata berbohong padaku akan aku sita semua gitar kesayanganmu itu!"

"Yuhuuu... _xiexie_ gege" seru Luhan kesenangan dan segera kembali memakai sepatunya.

"Ingat jangan pulang terlalu larut, _arrachi!"_

 _"Ne arraseo,_ jja ge Luhan pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati!" Luhan membuka pintu rumah mereka dan ke luar dari sana.

"Eoh, _annyeong_ ge..."

Pamitnya lalu setelah sempat memberikan kecupan ringan di salah satu pipi Xiumin. Dan dibalas gelengan kepala darin Xiumin sambil melihat kepergian namja China tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memarkirkan motor merahnya di parkiran sebuah club malam. Ia membuka helm yang ia kenakan, lalu turun dari motor dan memandang ke depan gedung. Ada seulas senyum tipis ia keluarkan sebelum ia beranjak memasuki club malam tersebut.

Suara deguman musik langsung mengganggu indra pendengaran, begitu berisik bahkan hampir penuh terlihat seisi club malam tersebut oleh para pengunjung. Sampai Luhan ingin sekali menyumpat telinganya karena begitu berisiknya akibat alunan musik.

Ughh...begitulah suasana khas club malam sangat bising. Luhan beralih mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru club malam itu guna mencari sosok yang ingin ia temui.

"Di mana Chen ge yah?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Dengan langkahnya perlahan ia menelusuri ruangan club malam, sesekali ia menyipitkan mata kala memperhatikan sosok yang ia cari.

 ** _Drrtt...ddrttt..._**

Ia meraih ponselnya tepat saat bergetar menandakan jika sebuah pesan telah masuk.

 ** _From_** : _Chen gege_

 _Kau di mana? Apa sudah tiba?_

Isi dari pesan tersebut, lantas dengan cepat ia membalasnya. Pesan dari orang yang sejak tadi ia cari.

 ** _To_** : _Chen gege_

 _Sudah ge, aku ada di sekitar meja bartender_

Usainya Luhan kembali untuk melihat ke sana-kemari mencari, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan sosok gegenya itu di sekitar kerumbunan orang di depan sana. Sampainya...

 ** _Brugh_**

 ** _Prang!_**

Orang yang ada di sekitar menatap terkejut begitu mendengar suara gelas kaca yang pecah akibat jatuh ke lantai. Begitu pula Luhan ia melebarkan mata dengan apa yang terjadi begitu cepat.

Yah, karena tanpa di sengaja Luhan menabrak seorang namja yang ia lewati. Mengakibatkan gelas kaca di tangan namja tersebut jatuh dan pecah begitu saja. Jelas namja itu sama terkejutnya, sedetiknya beralih menatap Luhan.

 _"Mwohaneungeoya?"_ Seru namja itu.

"M-maafkan saya" Luhan berucao untuk meminta maaf.

"Yak, babo! Kau punya mata tidak untuk melihat heoh? Arghh...lihat apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!" Namja itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba berkata dengan bentakan kasar.

"Mwo? Babo?"

"Ne, _neo baboya!_ Berani sekali kau menabrakku seperti itu heh, pengganggu!"

Luhan melebarkan kembali matanya, kali ini karena perkataan namja ini yang mengatainya bodoh tiba-tiba. Dan hanya karena Luhan tak sengaja menabraknya. Padahal itu karena ketidaksengajaan dan Luhan sudah meminta maaf.

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku benar tidak sengaja menabrakmu dan bukannya aku sudah meminta maaf?" Namja itu justru tersenyum miring padanya.

"Maaf kau bilang? Hanya seperti itu? Kau sudah menabrakku dan menumbahkan minumanku begitu saja, lalu kau hanya berkata maaf? Ck, mudah sekali bagimu brengsek!"

Luhan kembali terkejut, apa-apaan dengan namja ini yang sekarang mengatainya seperti itu. Bukan memaafkan tapi si namja tidak ia kenal ini justru berlagak ingin meremehkannya.

Lihat saja bagaimana namja itu memandangnya dari atas hingga kebawah. Lalu kembali mengeluarkan senyuman ingin mengejek?

"Kau orang baru yah? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, dan sekarang sudah mencari masalah denganku."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya tak sengaja menabrakmu tuan dan aku juga sudah mengatakan maaf sebelumnya bukan?" Celetuk Luhan mulai agak kesal.

"Yah, tapi aku tidak menerima begitu saja kata maaf seperti itu darimu."

Luhan berkerut alis merasa aneh atas tingkah namja itu. Jika tidak menerima permintaan maaf yang Luhan berikan, lalu apa maunya namja itu sebenarnya?

"Lalu apa? Ah, apa soal minumanmu? Aku akan menggantinya untukmu."

Sekarang namja itu justru tertawa menyebalkan, mendekat lebih agar bisa mendapati raut wajah Luhan yang cukup berkeruh akibat rasa kesal.

"Aku mau kau berlutut di hadapanku dan mengucapkan maaf, maka aku akan memaafkanmu hm?" Namja itu berbisik lalu tepat pada telinga Luhan.

"Mwoya?" Dan menyeringai puas.

"Ayo berlututlah!" Pintanya dengan suara lantang agar semua orang di club malam bisa mendengarnya jelas.

Benar saja akibat itu semua orang beralih memandangnya bersama Luhan. Menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah keramaian.

 _"Shireo!"_ Dan Luhan menolak dengan raut wajah datar tak suka.

"Oh, menolak yah, heh!"

 ** _Sret!_**

"Kai hentikan!"

Seseorang berseru dan mendatangi keduanya untuk memisahkan. Bagaimana tidak karena namja itu tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju yang Luhan kenakan dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau belum tahu siapa aku heoh?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu, karena aku tidak mengenalmu!" Balas Luhan datar.

"Cih, kau orang baru sombong sekali, benar mau cari masalah denganku yah brengsek!"

"Kai, sudahlah jangan buat keributan di sini! Lagipula dia sudah meminta maaf padamu kan" ucap namja yang lain berniat menghentikan perseteruan di antara kedua namja tak saling kenal ini.

Mendengar ucap temannya, Kai mengendorkan cengkramannya pada kerah Luhan. Hingga akhirnya ia lepaskan dengan rasa terpaksa dan sempat mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan sengaja.

"Kau, masih bisa ku biarkan untuk kali ini, tapi jika kita bertemu lagi akan ku habisi kau sialan!" Kata Kai sambil menunjuk ke arah Luhan.

Setelah itu beralih meraih tangab namja lainnya dan pergi begitu saja. Menyisakan Luhan sendiri memandang kepergian keduanya dalam diam.

Ada helaan nafas kasar Luhan keluarkan, lalu sempat merapikan pakaian yang ia kenakan akibat cengkraman Kai. Kemudian ikut pergi dari sana untuk kembali mencari keberadaan gegenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang Han?"

"Tadinya, karena kekasih tercantikmu itu ge!"

"Baby Xiu maksudmu?"

Luhan menoleh malas pada Chen di sebelahnya, dan bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Maaf, kau tahu sendiri betapa overprotektifnya baby Xiu padamu Han!"

"Yaya..."

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah gitar putih. Mengusap-usap sesaat pada gitar tersebut dengan senyuman tipis di wajah.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku yang mewakili baby Xiu, malam ini free untukmu bermain sepuasnya, eotte?" Tawar Chen untuk menarij perhatian, seketika itu pula Luhan merubah raut wajahnya lebih cerah dan berbinar-binar.

"Serius ge?"

"Eoh!" Gumam Chen.

"Gege yang terbaik hehee..." tawa Luhan sambil memberikan jempol tangannya pada Chen.

Saat itu Chen hanya bisa merotasikan malas bola matanya akibat tingkah Luhan.

"Ya sudah, bersiap-siaplah untuk menghibur mereka!"

"Siap boss!" Chen pun berlalu setelah menepuk pundah Luhan.

"Bee, kajja! Kita berikan yang terbaik untuk mereka malam ini, _jiayou!"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To be continue..._**

hallo Shou back bawa ff baru hehee :'D

selagi nunggu ff pertama saya yg Claiming

semoga ff ini juga bisa diterima oleh para pembaca sekalian :')

maaf kalo masih gaje ffnya atau penulisannya amburadul :')

apalagi typo di mana-mana

last, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya

ps. jangan lupa untuk tengok ke ff saya yang lainnya!

makasih :)


End file.
